One Last Chance
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Brody is still hopelessly in love with Lauren? What happens when he gets an invitation to her wedding? Will he realize his true feelings and let them be known or lose her forever to her soon to he husband? The Hills fic Lauren/Brody with Lauren/Stephen, Audrina/Justin, Lo/Scott, Whitney/Jay, Stephanie/Josh, Speidi... R and R!


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hills in any way! I also do not own any of the characters in this made up story! MTV owns everythinh! R and R please...**

"Hey look what I got in the mail!" Frankie said walking into

Brody's apartment with a little white envelope.

"What?"

"An invitation of some sort! Why don't we?"

"Okay then... It's a wedding invitation?"

"Oh interesting..."

"It's says:

_We formally invite you to celebrate the union of:_

_Lauren Katherine Conrad and Stephen August Colletti_

_in holy matrimony._

_The ceremony will be held on May 21, 2022!_

_RSVP by February 12, 2022!_

"Lauren's getting married! How cool! That's my girl!"

"Yeah sounds exciting!"

"Did you get your invite?"

"Not yet dude!"

"Well I'm sure she'll invite you! She'd be crazy not to!" Frankie replied with a confident smile as Brody just nodded in response.

(With Lauren)

"OMG, that is so pretty!"

"That's so gorgeous!"

"Breath taking!"

"Look at that thing! It's like a rock!"

Lo, Whitney, Audrina and Stephanie exclaimed as Lauren showed them her engagement ring while they were sipping lattes at a local coffee hut on Wednesday morning.

"I know right!" Lauren squealed with a smile. She was finally getting married to the man of get dreams, non other than, her high school sweetheart Stephen Colletti.

"I just knew this day would come! Remember the time he came to our house warming party and then I was all like "And maybe it'll work out one day and you'll get married! And you now you are!" Lo squealed excitedly with a giddy I-told-you-so smile.

"How did he ask you?"

"When did he ask you?"

"Where did he ask you?"

"Okay guys! I guess I could relive that part of my life for a moment!"

"Yes please do!" Whitney said as the other girls nodded eagerly.

"Okay while it happened Sunday evening... Stephen and I were celebrating our 4 year anniversary-"

"This is just too perfect!" Lo interrupted with a giggle.

"Lo!" All four of them said in unison.

"Sorry continue, continue!"

"Anyway as I was saying, he was surprising me for our four year anniversary by spending the weekend in Laguna, we had just gotten back from dinner and..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked confusedly as she kept her eyes closed under the demand of Stephen while they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Just be patient, Laur! Trust me, you'll love it!" He asked guiding her gently to their destination.

"Can't you just give me a hint to where we are going?" She asked curiously.

"That would be no fun now would it?" He replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lauren rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What are we doing here?" Lauren asked puzzled as they arrived at the beach.

"Remember, this is where we met when we were 5 years old! When you and Lo were being chased by Talan and then-"

"I tripped and starting crying since Talan told us we had cooties!"

"Yep, yep! And then I just started talking about this new alien game I got and you instantly cheered up!"

"Well I had no idea what you were talking about, and you just say down and started talking to me even though I barely knew you!" Lauren exclaimed with a giggle.

"Yeah and we became best friends after that!" Stephen said with a smirk.

"Yep!"

"Can we talk about something important!"

"Oh god! You're breaking up with me aren't you!" Lauren said with a horrified expression on her face.

"Laur,"

"I knew it! I just knew this was too good to be true! How could I not see this coming sooner!" Lauren cried as tears began to fall from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Lauren!"

I'm such an idiot! I must have done something wrong or-"

"LC!" Stephen exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm not breaking up with you! It's a good kind of important!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then go ahead!" Lauren said with a nod for approval as Stephen took both of her hands nervously before he spoke.

"Okay here it goes, Lauren, I have known you for most of my life. I have been in love with you since I probably first laid eyes on you! You continue to amaze me every day we spend together! These past four years have been full or surprises, both good and bad! Whatever fights we got into, we got past! I couldn't imagine my life without you in it so-" Stephen said locking eyes with Lauren before he took a deep breath and released her hands and got down on one knee and took out the engagement ring he had picked out earlier that month.

"Lauren Conrad, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife!" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, yes, 100 times Yes!" She said shaking her head as tears of joy came down her face before they embraced tightly and passionately kissed.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And then we spent the rest of the night watching the sunset!" Lauren said dreamily as she thought back to the wondrous day.

"How cute!" Whitney announced awwing at the story, thinking of her husband Jay.

"Awe that's so sweet!" Audrina gushed as she thought back to the night Justin and her got married.

"Out of all of us you are the last one to get married! Soon we will all be married ladies!" Lo said with a grin as she playfully messed with Lauren's hair and admired her own wedding ring thinking of Scott with a loving smile plastered on her face.

"I know it's so exciting!" Audrina said, feeling happy that Lauren finally has a successful relationship unlike her past ones with Kyle, Derek,Brody and Jason.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Lo exclaimed as they all laughed and made a toast to Lauren.

_Next time on One Last Chance: The girls go out one last night as single ladies and later make a guest list for the wedding with some seriously tough decisions._


End file.
